


Dogs Make Everything Better

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Series: Supercorp Ficlets [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is a sweet lil bookshop owner with a heart of gold, Krypto is a good boy, Lena is an emotional mess, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Lena's having a bit of a rough time but meeting Kara and Krypto makes it all better





	Dogs Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> So I just stumbled across a photo of a pup that works in a hardware store, following people through the shop and bringing their purchases up to the register, and now I’ve fallen into a SuperCorp + Krypto the Superdog Bookshop AU

Lena’s been having a really rough time since first moving to National City, but nothing’s more calming than a good book and a steaming cup of tea, right? She knows that she desperately needs to unwind a little bit, so on her way home from work, she makes the executive decision to stop by a cozy, out-of-the-way bookshop that has caught her eye a couple of times. Its empty state implies that it doesn’t see a lot of business, but the artsy “Argo City Books” sign hanging above the entrance and the warm atmosphere that Lena can see through the display windows are just too charming to ignore. When she walks in, however, she isn’t anticipating being greeted by a massive, furry floof of a dog, sitting on a dog bed near the entrance with his ears perked and tongue out panting excitedly.

Besides the friendly-looking beast, there doesn’t appear to be anyone else in the shop. Lena starts browsing the aisles, breathing in the comforting scent of new books, and she’s starting to feel the slightest bit more like herself again when she feels something damp and warm nudge her hand. Looking down, she spots the dog now seated beside her, staring up at her expectantly. Lena hesitantly shifts her hand to scratch behind the dog’s soft fluffy ears, and he breaks out into a dopey puppy grin that has Lena’s lips twitching at the corners in return before she turns back to looking over the book titles in front of her.

The dog continues to follow her around the shop as she reads the backs of books, and when she finally selects one, she’s startled to feel the dog’s nose nudging against her side, drawing her attention. Lena sees the pup’s gaze fixed on the book in her hand, and in confusion, she holds it out to him. She watches in surprise as the dog gently takes the spine of the book in his mouth and prances up to the register, where he rears up to place his fore-paws on the counter so he can delicately deposit the book. He then returns to her side, proudly waiting to do his job again.

Lena honestly can’t help what happens next. It has been a really hard month and a half since the move, and this dog is just too damn cute. Somehow, Lena finds herself on the floor sobbing into the fluffy chest of this massive dog that now sits a head taller than her. His fur is soft and warm, and the gentle puffs of his breath against her are comforting.

The quiet moment is broken by a voice calling, “Krypto, buddy, where are yo– oh,” followed by a blonde woman appearing around the bookshelf and stopping in her tracks.

Lena scrambles back away from the dog, brushing the wetness away from her eyes but not quite capable of dragging herself up off the ground. “I- um I’m sorry for c-crying into your dog,” Lena apologizes awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with the beauty now squatting beside her and the floofy beast, Krypto.

“Not a problem. Are you alright though?” Concern fills the other woman’s voice, and Lena is surprised to feel a warm, comforting hand placed on her shoulder. She looks up to meet sparkling blue eyes and brilliant grin as the woman offers, “Looks like you could use a hot drink and maybe someone to talk to?”

“Oh … no. I- I couldn’t” Lena whispers out, flusteredly brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

“Nonsense,” the woman shrugs with a sweet smile as she takes both of Lena’s hands within her own and pulls her to her feet. She then strides to the other side of the shop and flips the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed.’ 

“Come on up,” she says gesturing to a door at the back of the shop. Lena follows this stranger up to what appears to be a small, cozy loft. She takes it all in feeling a calming energy fall over her for the first time since setting foot in National City. Oddly enough, Lena feels as though she can finally breathe easier, here in the presence of this sweet stranger and her beautiful beast of a dog that is currently leaning heavily against Lena’s leg.

“I’m Kara, by the way,” the woman says, setting a kettle of water on the stove top in the kitchen before turning with a broad, friendly smile lighting up her already-stunning face like a ray of sunshine.

Lena gives a soft smile in return and threads her fingers through the thick fur on Krypto’s head. She offers a quiet, “I’m Lena,” in return, her heartbeat quickening as Kara’s smile grows even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah … I had to get that out of my head! The pupper was just too cute and I couldn’t get this to leave me alone!! Maybe in the future, I’ll turn it into a real full-fledged fic! If any of you want that, let me know!!!
> 
> Feel free to come find me over on tumblr: the-queen-of-the-light


End file.
